Entre o Saquê e o Vinho Tinto
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [OneShot] Algumas garrafas, muita gente, um aniversáerio, não queriam saber a ressaca do dia seguinte...Yaoi...Fic feita para o Aniversário de Tsuki Koorime


_**- Entre o Saquê e o Vinho Tinto -**_

**Mu POV**

Todos pareciam entretidos com alguma coisa. Acho que o efeito do álcool neles já tinha começado, também, dava-se para montar uma verdadeira vinícola com as uvas de Pomona e a habilidade de espremer uvas de Máscara, sem contar a tonelada de Saquê que eu tinha recebido, presente dos cavaleiros de bronze se não me engano.

Aquele dia fora o primeiro em anos em que eu estava comemorando meu aniversário. Em geral a única diferença daqueles dias para os outros era que eu simplesmente para e pensava "Ah, hoje é meu aniversário" e logo continuava minhas tarefas diárias. Não era o que eu podia chamar de emocionante. Mas então, a informação conseguiu vazar para o palácio de Touro e Aldebaran conseguiu a façanha de avisar aos outros com uma rapidez extraordinária. Quando dizem que os brasileiros adoram festa, não estão mentindo.

Mas havia algumas falhas na organização, não havia música, já que ninguém quis deixar Afrodite colocar seus CDs de música francesa, e as mulheres da festa estavam mais pra lá do que pra cá com todo o álcool que tinha sido distribuído. Marin e Pomona estavam tentando se intrometer no jogo de cartas de Saga, Aioria, Camus e Máscara. E Shina estava discutindo futebol com Aldebaran e Shura. Os outros estavam bebendo ou fazendo alguma outra coisa do tipo.

Só eu, o aniversariante, estava sentado no sofá com uma taça intocada de vinho, ainda resistindo em tomar alguma coisa que tinha entrado em contato com os pés de Máscara.

– Está se sentindo bem Mu? – perguntou Afrodite se aproximando calmamente e sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Não muito.

– Posso saber por quê?

– Tenho a impressão de que bebi o equivalente à um ano.

– Que isso, você nem ao menos está tonto ainda. – Afrodite deu uma risadinha e tirou o cálice de minhas mãos. – Eu sei que não parece ser muito higiênico, mas deveria ver Máscara fazendo vinho, é realmente divertido.

– Soube que você já até o ajudou.

– É, dá uma cosquinha pisar naquilo. Você deveria experimentar, é muito relaxante.

– Talvez um dia. – disse-lhe suspirando

– Ela não está linda? – perguntou Afrodite olhando para a garota ao lado de Marin que parecia estar piscando para Máscara da Morte como se fosse um código Morse.

– Quem? Pomona?

– Quem mais poderia ser? E pensar um dia ela não passava dos meus joelhos, acho que estou envelhecendo.

– Não diga besteiras, ela é quem cresceu rápido demais.

– É. – respondeu Afrodite aéreo olhando o grupo na mesa. – Com licença Mu, acho que vou me juntar ao pessoal. Não quer vir junto?

– Eu? Ah não, o único jogo de cartas que eu conheço é dorminhoco e olhe lá.

Afrodite sorriu e se afastou para a mesa.

Por falta de ter o que segurar me levantei e fui até a mesa onde se encontravam várias garrafas, cheias e vazias, que se empilhavam e ameaçavam cair.

Afrodite tinha razão, ele ainda nem estava tonto, teria que arranjar outra desculpa caso alguém viesse incomodá-lo de novo.

Camus soltou um urro de felicidade que anunciava sua vitória no jogo, me virei a tempo de vê-lo rir abertamente e apontar para Saga que não parecia muito feliz.

– Mais uma rodada? – perguntou Aioria pegando o baralho e começando a embaralha-lo novamente

– Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, por quê não jogamos dorminhoco? – perguntou Afrodite olhando diretamente para mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ele me paga..." pensei com raiva tentando sair de perto do grupo o mais rápido possível.

– Ótima idéia! Alguém aí quer jogar?

Apesar de apenas Milo ter concordado em participar todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa. Eu ainda tentei sair dali, mas Afrodite me jogou em uma cadeira antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa e quando vi, estava com quatro cartas deitadas na mão reclamando da demora de Saga para me passar uma carta.

– Eu ainda não entendi bem esse jogo. – reclamou Pomona baixinho

– É assim minha querida, cada jogador tem quatro cartas, você tem que formar uma trinca, tem um coringa passeando por aí que impede a pessoa de formar a trinca, e quando alguém consegue, tem que baixar as cartas assim – Afrodite estalou os dedos – e quem perder tempo e baixar as cartas por último leva uma rolhada.

– Rolhada?

– Sim, você pega uma rolha, esquenta, e marca a cara da pessoa, mas como isso demora muito, nós vamos trocar isso por saquê.

– Como assim? Vocês vão dar uma saquêzada na pessoa?

– Não, a pessoa terá que beber um copo de saquê.

– Vocês dois querem parar com a conversinha paralela? – reclamou Saga visivelmente nervoso.

Afrodite riu, mas não falou mais nada, Pomona ainda parecia um pouco confusa, e de repente todos estavam olhando para mim.

– O que...? – perguntei lentamente, até que meus olhos se atraíram para as cartas dos outros, todas elas estavam abaixadas, menos as minhas.

– Rapazes, tragam o saquê. – pediu Camus com um sorriso largo

_------_

Uma hora depois ninguém mais conseguia nem segurar as cartas direito, as garotas riam do nosso esforço para tentar fazer as contas e ver se conseguíamos terminar uma seqüência, sem nenhum sucesso. As garrafas de saquê e de vinho se empilhavam ao redor da mesa, e até mesmo quem estava só assistindo acabou bebendo junto. Aldebaran e Shura ainda discutiam, mas agora era para ver quem iria ganhar nosso jogo, o cavaleiro de Touro estava apostando em Milo, enquanto o de Capricórnio insistia que o vencedor seria eu.

– Acho que você dormiu de novo Camus. – disse Máscara servindo mais vinho em um cálice, mas antes da bebida atingir a borda o conteúdo da garrafa já tinha acabado.

– Tem alguma outra garrafa de vinho por aí? – perguntou Saga olhando em volta

– Acho que vocês tomaram todas, mas sobrou algumas no depósito, se quiser eu... – ia dizendo Pomona até ser interrompida por Afrodite

– Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que Mu faria a gentileza de pegar mais algumas garrafas para nós. – disse ele sorrindo estranhamente

– Ah, claro. Esperem um pouco. – pedi enquanto me levantava.

Não pude evitar cambalear um pouco, minha cabeça rodava cada vez mais e eu não conseguia distinguir muito bem a porta do depósito.

– Shaka! – chamou Afrodite percebendo meu estado – Ajude o nosso querido aniversariante sim?

O cavaleiro de Virgem que tinha até aquele momento ficado afastado do grande grupo conversando com Marin, levantou a cabeça e logo entendeu o recado, pegando meu braço gentilmente ele me guiando até o depósito.

Entramos no pequeno quarto e Shaka logo localizou as caixas de bebidas, enquanto ele se abaixava para pegá-las a porta se fechou atrás de mim antes que eu pudesse perceber.

**Afrodite POV**

Assim que os dois entraram no depósito, uma sala pequena que estava desocupada e que eu usava para guardar equipamentos de jardinagem, mas que Aldebaran entupiu de caixas, eu sorrateiramente fechei a porta.

– Precisava ter demorado tanto? – perguntou Saga que assim como os outros estavam olhando na minha direção

– Desculpe-me Saga, mas é que eu não queria que o Mu desconfiasse.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Pomona inocentemente

– Mas precisava ter esperado a gente beber tanto? Acho que vou ver dobrado pro resto da vida. – reclamou Aioria suspirando

– Vocês reclamam demais. Eu tinha avisado desde o início que o meu plano incluía sacrifícios.

– O problema é saber agora se vai funcionar. – disse Shura pegando uma garrafa de vinho debaixo da mesa e tomando sem copo.

– Mas é claro que vai funcionar! Quando se trata de juntar casais eu sou demais.

– Disso ninguém duvida. – riu Camus

– Eu ainda não entendi... – disse Pomona olhando para cada um dos presentes procurando respostas

– Você ainda é nova, daqui a alguns anos a gente te explica. – sorriu Shina passando o braço por cima da garota e agarrando a garrafa de vinho de Shura.

– Ei! – reclamou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio vendo a amazona acabar com a sua garrafa de uma vez só.

**Shaka POV**

– Tem alguém aí? – perguntei batendo na porta de novo

– Não gaste saliva à toa, eles fizeram de propósito. – suspirou Mu que estava sentado ao lado de uma caixa de saquê.

– Que brincadeira boba essa. - reclamei me afastando da porta

Mu apenas riu, eu sentei de frente para ele e fiquei a observa-lo. Aquilo estava indo de mal a pior, sempre que me via perto de Mu, Afrodite tinha um ataque e começava a listar todos os motivos pelos quais nós deveríamos namorar. Será que ele não entendia que Mu era apenas um bom amigo meu?

Grandes amigos esses meus, e se por acaso eu fosse claustrofóbico? Não, tinha que retomar a calma, uma hora eles teriam que nos tirar de lá.

– E então, gostando da festa? – perguntei para o homem à minha frente que parecia mais pra lá do que pra cá.

– Uh, muito. – respondeu olhando para mim, mas sem conseguir me focar direito.

– Você está bem Mu?

– Não, bebi demais.

– Percebe-se.

Ele apenas riu, abriu a caixa de saquê e fez uma garrafa rolar até mim.

–Não é justo que apenas eu esteja bêbado nesse cubículo que chamam de depósito.

Olhei para ele, depois para a garrafa. Não tinha como a situação ficar pior, tinha? Abri a garrafa e comecei a beber.

–E então, como vai indo a vida? – perguntou ele também pegando uma garrafa e abrindo.

–Bem como você disse, indo.

–Engraçado dizer isso, logo você.

–Por que?

–Sei lá, você parece o tipo da pessoa que está sempre de bem com a vida, que nunca tem problemas.

–Ah que nada, eu sou uma pessoa como todas as outras, e eu tenho problemas, muitos deles.

"Estou tendo um agora mesmo por exemplo..." completei mentalmente, mas não me atrevi a dizer isso, então, tomei mais um longo gole de saquê.

Silêncio, Mu olhava para a garrafa em suas mãos como se quisesse ver alguma coisa nela, eu estava aéreo, começando a sentir os primeiros sintomas do álcool que tinha tomado durante toda a festa sem perceber.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, _tinha_ que falar alguma coisa, aquele silêncio me agoniava. Engraçado, logo eu estar pensando que silêncio me agoniava, eu que passava quase o dia inteiro em silêncio, mas ainda assim, estar no mesmo aposento com alguém e principalmente esse alguém sendo meu melhor amigo, era quase insuportável. Eu precisava falar alguma coisa, senão eu iria enlouquecer.

–Lindo dia o de hoje não?

Mas não precisava ser sobre o tempo... Se arrependimento matasse, não sobraria nem pó de mim.

–Sim, hoje fez mesmo um belo dia.

–Como vai a sua macieira?

–Bem, na verdade é mais a macieira de Pomona do que minha, já que ela cuida mais dela do que eu.

–Não se culpe, acho que o único que vai diariamente até o pomar é o Aldebaran.

–É verdade.

Mais silêncio, sem conseguir achar nada para falar e ainda encabulado por ter falado justo do tempo, terminei o conteúdo da garrafa com apenas um gole.

–Mais uma? – perguntou Mu vendo que eu já tinha terminado a garrafa.

Mesmo sem resposta ele rolou mais uma garrafa na minha direção. Olhei para ele, olhei para a garrafa, que mal iria fazer?

–Mas e então Shaka, algum dia da sua vida você já se imaginou enchendo a cara em um cubículo apertado com outro homem?

–Olha, para falar a verdade já.

–Já? – perguntou ele como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta

–Sim. Na verdade não era bem em um cubículo, mas era bem parecido.

–Eu não estou entendendo muito bem.

–Um dia desses eu explico.

**Mu POV**

Vi Shaka beber mais um longo gole, eu sempre tive muito contato com ele, sempre fomos amigos, mas aquela noite tinha alguma coisa diferente, alguma coisa especial. Ele abaixou a garrafa e sorriu para mim, parte do cabelo loiro caia por seus ombros largos, acostumados com a armadura de Virgem. Sorri também, se tinha que passar muito tempo em um lugar isolado do mundo, que pelo menos fosse com Shaka, ele era sem dúvida o homem mais gentil e amável que eu já tinha conhecido.

–O que acontece com você quando bebe demais?

–O que? – perguntou ele sem entender

–Por exemplo, quando eu bebo demais, fico com sono, e com você?

–Ah isso, bom pra falar a verdade acho que vou descobrir hoje.

–Você nunca bebeu?

–Não como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Nós rimos, mas logo o silêncio voltou a se instalar, meus olhos foram atraídos pelo rosto dele. Cada marca, cada curva, Shaka não era só um dos mais fortes cavaleiros de ouro, era também um dos mais bonitos. O QUE? Mu, controle-se, ele é um homem, e ainda por cima, seu melhor amigo, controle-se ok?

–Como o tempo passa não é mesmo Mu?

–É verdade, parece que estamos aqui há muito tempo, mas não deve ter-se passado mais do que vinte minutos.

–Não é disso que eu estou falando. É mais no sentido de anos. Nós nos conhecemos há muitos anos e ainda assim eu sinto como se não soubesse nada sobre você.

–É mesmo? Engraçado, eu sinto a mesma coisa em relação a você.

–Então que tal se nós recomeçarmos?

–Tipo do zero?

–E por quê não?

–Está bem, você começa.

–Está bem. Prazer, meu nome é Shaka. – ele estendeu a mão na minha direção

–O prazer é meu, me chamo Mu.

**Afrodite POV**

–O que aqueles dois estão fazendo lá dentro? Estão lá há horas...

–Talvez seu plano tenha sido bem sucedido Dite.

–Será? Mas eu não ouvi nenhum gemido ou coisa parecida...

–Nem todos são tão escandalosos quanto você.

–Você nunca reclamou.

Máscara riu e levantou do sofá à procura de mais uma garrafa de vinho. A festa já tinha acabado, também, não sobrara nenhuma viva alma acordada até àquela hora. Milo e Camus estavam dormindo no outro canto do sofá, Aldebaran fora levar a afilhada, Pomona, para casa, acompanhado de Shura e Shina que ainda discutiam sobre futebol. Não se via nem a sombra de Marin e Aioria e Saga estava estirado sobre uma poltrona agarrado à uma garrafa de vinho, como se soltando ela, estaria perdendo sua razão de viver. Só eu continuava acordado, e obrigando Máscara a ficar acordado também, apesar de que ele estava tão bêbado que se eu dissesse à ele que era uma galinha, era bem capaz dele acreditar...

–Alguma mudança? – perguntou ele voltando com uma garrafa pela metade que tinha encontrado por aí.

–Não.

–Não se preocupe Dite, se não funcionar é porque não era para ser assim e pronto.

–Ta certo, se eles não ficarem juntos dessa vez, eu nunca mais tento juntar um casal de novo.

–Não sei se eu fico feliz ou triste por isso.

–Por que?

–Feliz porque daí você pára de se meter na vida dos outros e triste porque eu sei que você ama dar uma de lavadeira que fofoca o dia inteiro sobre a vida alheia.

–Você vai levar um tapa se continuar...

**Shaka POV**

Meus sentidos estavam cada vez mais falhos, eu quase não distinguia as várias garrafas de saquê e vinho que se espalhavam pelo chão.

–Do que você gosta mais, saquê ou vinho? – perguntou Mu vendo que eu olhava para as garrafas

–Pra falar a verdade, nenhum dos dois, nunca gostei de bebidas alcoólicas.

–Sabia que ia dizer isso.

E mais uma vez ele vez rolar para mim uma garrafa de saquê.

Já devia ser a décima que eu tomava em apenas duas horas, eu nunca tinha bebido tanto em toda minha vida. Olhei para Mu, depois para a garrafa, eu estava perdendo a consciência. Abri a garrafa, mas hesitei em tomar um gole. Olhei de novo para Mu, ele bebia tranqüilo, eu sabia muito bem que ele também não sabia o que poderia acontecer se bebesse demais, se soubesse não estaria bebendo daquele jeito.

Mu, o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries, finalmente eu podia dizer que o conhecia, ele havia me contado tudo, desde a sua infância até aquele dia. Mas mesmo sabendo tudo sobre Mu eu não podia deixar de pensar que a beleza dele ainda escondia alguns mistérios. Meus olhos foram descendo através de seu rosto, os olhos azuis, o nariz empinado, os lábios... EPA!

Sacudi a cabeça com força, da onde saíra aqueles pensamentos? Mu era apenas um amigo, não era? Não, não deveria pensar naquilo, pelo menos não naquele dia e com certeza não naquela hora.

Voltei a olhar para ele, depois para a garrafa em minhas mãos, o mal já estava feito mesmo. Empinei a garrafa e tomei quase tudo de um gole.

Qual foi a minha surpresa quando voltei a olhar para Mu e vi que nossos rostos estavam a pouco mais de dois centímetros de distância.

**Mu POV**

Shaka me olhava espantado, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava fazendo, mas tinha visto que tinha um cílio caído pouco abaixo do olho dele e não sei por quê eu tive a sensação de que _precisava_ retira-lo. Levei a mão ao rosto dele, minha respiração de confundia com a dele na metade do caminho, minha mão se perdeu, eu fiquei apenas olhando para a imensidão azul que se abria nos olhos dele. Insistivamente aproximei meu rosto.

**Shaka POV**

A mão dele ficou perdida no meio do caminho em direção ao meu rosto, Mu aproximou o rosto do meu. Meu coração batia acelerado, por quê eu estava tão nervoso? Era apenas o Mu! Ta certo que ele estava próximo demais de mim, mas, ainda assim, era o Mu! Eu não podia sequer pensar na possibilidade de beija-lo e... Beijar? Quem falou em beijar? A não ser que ele quisesse e... Não! Por Buda! Aquele era o Mu! Tinha vergonha até de imaginar se o homem na minha frente soubesse o que se passava na minha mente.

A mão dele voltou a se mexer e encostou-se ao meu rosto. Era como se fogo estivesse sendo passado à mim pela ponta de seus dedos, eu tinha certeza de que estava corado, mas tão rápido como aconteceu, acabou, Mu afastou a mão e o rosto de mim e murmurou alguma coisa sobre um cílio e me mostrou um pequeno pêlo.

**Mu POV**

O que eu tinha acabado de fazer? Eu quase beijei o Shaka. Mas como? Por quê? Meus Deuses, e se ele tivesse descoberto e... Por Zeus! O que ele estaria pensando de mim?

Tinha um jeito de descobrir, eu poderia usar telepatia e saber o que se passava na mente dele, mas isso seria invasão...

–Shaka...?

**Shaka POV**

–Shaka...?

A voz dele não passava de um sussurro, olhei para ele, totalmente envergonhado pelo que acontecera, e diante de mim vi o homem que nunca tinha percebido. Mu era sim, um homem, e eu... Bom eu era uma garotinha assustada que estava morrendo de vergonha por quase ter beijado alguém pela primeira vez. Que situação patética.

–Mu eu...

–Quer mais uma?

Olhei para ele, olhei para a garrafa que pela primeira vez ele me estendia, agora era no vai ou racha.

Peguei a garrafa de suas mãos e coloquei-a de lado, sem perder tempo me aproximei de seu rosto e o beijei.

**Mu POV**

–Quer mais uma? – disse-lhe oferecendo uma garrafa de saquê

Ele olhou para mim, depois para a garrafa, meus Deuses, eu precisava beber alguma coisa.

Shaka pegou a garrafa das minhas mãos e a colocou de lado, antes que eu pudesse juntar um mais um dentro do meu cérebro ele tinha me beijado. Um beijo leve, que não passou dos lábios, mas que foi como uma descarga elétrica, eu não conseguia me mexer, ele também não. Ficamos lá, parados, com os lábios colados.

Minha reação foi instintiva, segurei o rosto de Shaka e aprofundei o beijo abrindo os lábios dele com o menor toque, era como se ele soubesse o que eu queria fazer.

**Afrodite POV**

Eu acariciava o cabelo de Máscara com calma, estava quase dormindo, mas precisava agüentar. Afinal eu sabia que aquela amizade toda entre Shaka e Mu era só fachada, tinha que ter algum caroço naquele angu, nem que fosse apenas um!

Algum tempo passou, era impressão minha ou aquilo era barulho de garrafas rolando?

Me levantei levemente, tendo o cuidado de não acordar meu amado. Sorrateiramente me aproximei da porta e encostei o ouvido, sim eu sabia que era invasão de privacidade, mas e daí? A privacidade que se exploda!

Sim! Era barulho de garrafas rolando, e mais, eu podia jurar que ouvia aquele barulhinho de línguas se encontrando.

Sorri satisfeito, mais uma vez eu mostrava meus dotes de cupido! Sim, Afrodite, o casamenteiro, não iria parar de prestar serviços para os casais incautos tão cedo.

**Fim**

Dorminhoco: é o nome gaúcho de pif paf segundo a Akai Tenshi XD

Antes de mais nada, eu me arrio em todos os cavaleiros, na verdade é em todos os personagens, então não me venham com aquele papinho palha de "ai, fulaninho fico parecendo gay" ou "ciclaninho não age daquele jeito, ele é muito mais másculo", não tem essa, um pequeno defeito nas minha mãos vira atração de circo... E ai de quem reclamar...u.u...

Tsuki-chan! Espero que eu tenha conseguido feito tu rir! (tbm é o mímino que eu podia fazer...u.u...) Ficar triste no aniversário não é legal...

Pomona é uma personagem original, não se preocupem com ela, eu ainda vou fazer uma fic explicando a existência da guria, então, pensem nela como apenas mais uma...XD...

Espero que gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu adorei ter escrito XDDDDD

Bjinhusssssssss


End file.
